A Different Hogwarts Generation
by RIFFF123
Summary: The story a girl whose life changes at her fourth year at Hogwarts. Ignore the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Hogwarts Generation**

My name is Timpani Lilleth DiFolco. I'm usually called Tippi though. I have five siblings, a boyfriend, and a best friend named Aria. Really just an average wizard teen's life.

I'm fourteen years old and, obviously, in my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of how my life screwed for a while._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come along, Timpani! Get your cauldron and don't doddle. We're heading to Diagon Alley after breakfast!"_ I groan at my mom's wake up call. I get up, dress up and pick up my cauldron, transfigured into a bag. I glance at my calender. It's September third, the day we Difolco's get our Hogwarts supplies. In five minutes I'm downstairs and at the breakfast table.

My twin brother, Merlin, completely ignores his cereal and sits in his chair reading a book. Winnie, my now eleven year-old sister eats as fast as she can, anxious to buy her school supplies. The sound of splatters and giggles comes from my four year-old sisters, Tenna and Atha, at the end of the table experimenting with their food.

I look around the room and ask my mom, "_Hey, where's Dim?""Probably brooding up in his room." _my mom replies, "_I swear, that young man will end up in Slytherin!" _Dim is usually in trouble for something, whether it's releasing Winnie's mice or teasing Tenna and Atha.

_"Daniel, watch Dim and the twins while we're gone." _my mom tells my dad. Being his only day off per week, I feel a bit sorry that my dad has to look after the younger siblings. He works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In my eyes, that's an awesome place to work.

_"Alright now." _says my mom, _"It's time for us to head out." _We grab our transfigured cauldrons and walked to the fireplace and bucket of Floo Powder. First my mom and Winnie, then Merlin. In all of this hassle his eyes are still glued to his book.

I step in, turn around and yell, _"Diagon Ally!" _as I drop my handful of Floo Powder. Just like that my home vanishes.


	3. Chapter 3

(I made a mistake in the previous chapter - It's August 31st, not September 3rd)

I looked at my list as we appeared in Diagon Ally. Before I could decide where to shop first, my mom decided for me. _"Take Winnie to Ollivander's to get her first wand. Merlin and I will do the shopping." _She said as she took our lists. Any other girl would be happy to be relieved of supply shopping. But I know that the only reason my mom told me to go with Winnie is that she doesn't want to be around if Winnie gets a "disaster wand"._  
_

Once there, I think up a plan. _"Hey, Winnie!" _I said, _"I've got a few Knuts in my pocket. How about I go get us ice-creams while you get a wand?" _Winnie smiled at the idea. _"Great!" _She exclaimed, then ran inside. I'm relieved as I walk toward the ice-cream parlor and hear a familiar voice, _"There's my witch!" _Justin walks over and I kiss him. He is my boyfriend after all.

After finding a table and getting ice-cream, Winnie joins us, slightly charred from her wand experience. _"Eleven inches, oak and inside is a hippogriff feather! _Winnie exclaims excitedly, _"Mr. Ollivander say it has seventeen brothers!" "Yeah, yeah, here's your cream-i, uh, ice-cream." _As you can tell, I'm not listening to her intently. My attention is directed at Justin, who is exuberantly telling me about house elf rights. Hey, people have their hobbies, I have mine.

Our mom finds us and herds us away from Justin to fit our robes at Madame Malkins. _"So! Justin . . you're boyfriend . ." _my mom starts. I go pale. This is not a conversation I want to have with my mom. _"He's . . . a tall fellow . ." _my mom goes again. I look desperately around with my eyes, looking for some distraction. Then I see him. _"Dim?"__  
_

_"Dim Alastor DiFolco, you come out from there this instant!" _My mom says, now distracted from my love life. Dim, previously hiding behind a group of drunk, Leaky Cauldron wizards, came over sullen-faced. _"Wanted to see the alley." _he mumbled. I was suspicious. It's not like Dim to wander off just to see something. _"I'll take him home mom." _I said, "_My old robes fit anyway."_

After they're out of sight I turn to Dim. _"You and me both know that you are here for a different reason. Now fess up."_ Dim looked straight at me, almost like he felt sorry for me. Then he just disappeared. I become frantic and caught up to Merlin at the bookstore. Between gasps of air I manage to utter,_"Dim . . . here, then . . . gone . ." _Merlin looks at me blankly. _"Who's Dim?" _he says.


End file.
